Insatiable Lust
by Pancakes-x
Summary: Ichigo has 2 look after a ToyBaby 4 her SexClass,Ryou helps,only 2 show his true feelings.Masaya's WEIRD behaviour is explained after he confesses he wants Ichigo 2 have sex with him.Kish tends 2 teach Ichigo in his own way.IxR IxM Lemons IxK Foreplay.R
1. Taking me Away

**This is my first TMM fic so please go easy on me. Actually, scrap that. Don't go easy on me, leave me a review and tell me how to improve and stuff. It would really help.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.**

"Alright class," Ms. Emi began. "I know it's been hard, especially since this is a very embarrassing topic but there's nothing to be ashamed of. You've finally reached the 3rd week of your Sex Education course and I believe you're all doing well so far, agreed?"

The class nodded shyly and very few muttered some words.

Ms. Emi smiled and started her lesson.

"Now, as you can see on this diagram here. This is the man…"

Ichigo sighed and sunk low into her seat. This had got to be the most embarrassing and disturbing month ever. There were many essays based on this topic all month, which meant she hardly had anytime to spend with Masaya. Of course, they could've helped each other but her Dad forbid him from helping or going anywhere near Ichigo that month all because of what the essays were based on. He didn't want his daughter being tempted to try anything funny with the boy. As if! Not only that but whenever she _did_ have the time to go out she had to go to the Café and work all day until late at night.

Life was so unfair!

"Masaya!" Ichigo heard a voice that snapped her back into reality. Ichigo turned to Masaya, who was only a few seats away from her. She watched as Ms. Emi ordered Masaya to stand up. She had caught him daydreaming. Ms. Emi asked him to describe what happens when a man and a woman have sexual intercourse.

Ichigo smiled at him. Masaya didn't see her smile since he was staring into space in Ms. Emi's direction. Ichigo thought of how cute he was, yet there was something so different about him. At first she thought it was due to the fact that she hadn't seen him in a long time, but it wasn't. He looked…funny. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and his breathing seemed to be deep. He didn't look like the Masaya she knew, his eyes were more sharp and focused. Almost like he was more mature in a way…

"The penis goes into the vagina, then after a few… 'minutes', the man releases his seeds and it goes t-" Ms. Emi told him he was right and that he should sit down.

Masaya sat down without making a sound, his eyes hardly moved after they landed back onto his desk. Yep, something had changed about him, Ichigo just couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and turned back to the teacher.

Ms. Emi then explained about how sex is usually between two people that care for each other, how people take advantage with rapes, self pleasure etc.

As the teacher explained, Ichigo felt a pair of eyes on her. She tried her best to ignore them. After a while, Ms. Emi looked at the clock. "Everyone get packing, the bells about to go soon." Everyone obeyed and starting packing, when the bell rang half of the class was already out.

-

Ichigo walked through the busy hallways of the school looking for Masaya until Moe

popped up.  
"Hey Ichigo!" She screamed out from behind. Ichigo turned to smile at her,  
"Oh, hey." Moe scratched the back of her head and stared at Ichigo, something wasn't right.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Masaya anywhere?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the question and looking around.

"Oh," Moe sighed. "He's been acting weird lately; didn't you see the way he was in class today? It was so… 'Freaky'." Ichigo sighed and continued walking through the hallways, her head turning at almost every angle. "But anyway, I think you're most likely to find him in the library. People say he spends most of his time there now, _always _on the computer. If it's not the library computer then it's his fighting lessons…"

Ichigo gave Moe thumbs up and ran to the library. "Hey! Wait up!" Moe yelled as she chased after Ichigo.

--

Ichigo took a deep breath as she entered the library, she had heard no footsteps behind her so it was obvious she had lost Moe. Ichigo looked around, she couldn't find him anywhere. Just as she turned and headed for the door she bumped into someone's chest, Ichigo took a step back and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry," She said as looked up.

"Masaya!" She squealed as she saw his face. Ichigo hugged him and for the first time… Masaya didn't hug back. Ichigo let go when she noticed this, then looked up at him. He gave her an uneasy smile.

"H-Hey," He managed to say. Ichigo smiled and put up a peace sign.

"I was looking for you everywhere! You wouldn't believe how hard it was…"

Ichigo started.

"Ichigo…" Masaya almost whispered.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him. He was hard to read at this point.

"I'd love to stay and chat but…" He sighed. "I've got… stuff to do."

Ichigo just glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Ichigo reached out to touch his arm but he backed away. He looked down to the ground.

"I've seriously got stuff to do, I haven't the time. Can't we… do this another time?"

He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone of voice. He stared at Ichigo for a while before finally turning around and slowly walking out of the library.

Ichigo watched after him. When he was finally out of sight she sighed and walked out of the library too.

--

At Café Mew, Minto sat at her usual spot and had her tea. She watched Ichigo as she went back and fourth across the room mopping the floor. She noticed there was an unhappy vibe coming from her and she had to admit, when Ichigo was sad it annoyed her

Because she knew it always had something to do with Masaya, but she asked anyway.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with that Masaya guy this time? And please don't bother trying to cry on my shoulder and keep your story short and simple. I'm not your teddy bear or tissue; I just want you to let it out and stop acting like a blood mopping zombie. I've been watching your act; it's absolutely atrocious and the most annoying sight to me of date."

Ichigo sighed, "Well," She began. "Masaya has been acting weird of late. We haven't been with each other since the beginning of the month and so today I thought I would talk to him. So when I met him, he acted all weird around me and just blew me off telling me he was busy. Before I could say anything he walked out on me."

Minto chuckled. "And what part of 'busy' don't you understand?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, dropped the mop and sat down at a table a few steps away from Minto's. "Well, of course I know what 'busy' means but Masaya doesn't need to act so, so… 'Weird' around me. I wonder why he's so busy anyway. Before I was always the one to be busy and he was always the one to wait… And now he's the one who's busy and it's totally freaking me out."

Minto slapped her forehead. Ichigo looked at her. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe _that's_ the reason why he has been avoiding you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo was lost.

"Well, maybe the poor boy's tired of all this cat and mouse and for once maybe _he _wants to be the one being chased… Maybe he just wants to feel wanted."

Ichigo shook her head. "That's kind of a selfish act don't you think? Masaya isn't like that."

"But then again," Minto argued. "Everyone has their own little needs. He must be too nice and giving, for once, maybe _he _wants to receive. Ever thought about that?"

Ichigo shook her head. "Na uh. Maybe you're right. So, do you think I should pay more attention to him?"

"Well what the hell do _you _think?"

Ichigo smiled and gave Minto a big hug. When finally released, Minto shrieked and tried to straighten out her creased uniform while muttering some words. "And after all this time, just when I thought you had changed. But no, your still just one annoying and vulgar girl."

Ichigo's pupils went small and nearly popped out of its sockets when she heard Minto insult her. "V-V-Vulgar?!"

Minto looked up, away from Ichigo's direction and began walking away. "You'd better get back to work." She said as she walked off. "I don't think Ryou would like to see you lazing around on the job…" Minto stopped at the door and grinned. "And while you're at it, please clear up my tea table. Just to show thanks for my brilliant assistance."

And with that Minto walked off.

Ichigo grew angry and swung her arms about. "Are you trying to say that I'm lazy?! Ugh, I'm not the one who just comes to drink tea and walks off like I'm sort of queen that doesn't _have _to do any work just because she's a rich stuck up snob!"

"Ichigo," Ichigo heard Ryou's voice behind her just about ready to start complaining about her lack of 'work'.

Ichigo screamed before he could even start, she grabbed the mob and began mopping like crazy. "I'm working! I'm working! Geez!"

"Uhh, Okay." Ryou shrugged and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

--

It was a new day and it was after school, the last lesson was of course the 'Sex Education' class. Ichigo walked around the school compound until she came to a place that was crowded with so many girls. Ichigo sighed as she came up close and began to push past the crowd until she saw him. Masaya. There he was, fighting his next opponent.

After the match, his opponent walked off the mat and drank his water as Masaya just stood still and looked at all the girls that came just to see him.

Ichigo watched as he eyed the crowd, there was something different about the way he did so. Usually he would just do a quick scan until he found Ichigo, and then his eyes would stay fixed on her. But now, it was completely different. His eyes took a second glance at nearly half the girls that were there. Soon his eyes met hers. Masaya took a deep breath and stared at her for a long time. Ichigo waved. He froze, gave her a half smile then looked away quickly.

_Masaya, I wonder what's gone on with you lately. I really do…_ Ichigo thought.

Soon the crowd began to die and Masaya was leaving the building.

Ichigo followed after him.

"Hey Masaya!" She gave a light giggle and tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"I watched you practise today. You were great."

She waited for his respond but there was none. So she continued.

"Anyway," She sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong to you. I promise to give you more attention if that's what you-"

"Don't you understand?!" Masaya sharply cut her off. Ichigo frowned.

"I'm busy. I have no time. Just…" Masaya turned around to look at Ichigo. She was sad, it hurt him but he ignored it. "Go. Just go. Go and leave me be. I'm far too busy to see you." He grabbed hold of Ichigo's wrists. His grip was tight; he never used to grip this hard before…

He looked at Ichigo as she tried hard to hold her tears back, what had gotten into him? "You've come across me two times and already you're becoming a nuisance."

Masaya took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ichigo; I'm just really busy okay? Try to understand." He explained. His grip got even tighter. Ichigo screamed and snatched her hands away from him. "Get away from me!" She screamed as her tears jumped out.

She pushed Masaya causing him to stumble back before turning and running. Running hard and as fast as she could. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, but one thing was for sure…

They were taking her away from Masaya…

**Well, that's the first chapter. ****Does anyone have a clue why Masaya is acting this way? Please review and tell me what you think, liked and disliked. I need at least FIVE reviews for the first chapter before I continue. And I do not accept lousy reviews like 'This is cool. Update.', because honestly…It sucks. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Remember to review.**

_**Tempz99**_


	2. Luvey Duvey Kiss Kiss

**Sorry I took long. Here's your chap.**

"A-and and then he told me how busy he was and I just ran away!" Ichigo cried out for the thousandth time. Zakuro rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Corina yawned and watched dully as Purin tried to comfort the crying Ichigo who was leaning on Lettuce's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo, just be patient. Maybe he _does _have stuff to do." Lettuce said.

Purin shook her head in disagreement. "He's hiding something! And I say we go and find out what it is! Na no da!" Lettuce giggled at her little hyper active friend.

"I say you all should give it a rest. Keep your love affairs outside Café Mew for god's sake!" Zakuro huffed as she leaned against the wall.  
Ichigo rose her head. "Well, _your_ sympathetic!" She said in a sarcastic way.

Zakuro sighed. "There's no time for a girl like me to be sympathetic."

"Actually," Lettuce began with her index finger pointing up in the air. "I believe there is a time for everything. A right time."

"Whatever." Zakuro said. "Look, it's obvious the boy wants to have some time to himself. Just let it be. Besides, who would ever stay with their partner 24/7? Just who the hell does that any more? Infact... has it ever even been done?"

"Beats me." Corina responded, shrugging.

Purin growled and everyone turned to her in shock as she climbed onto the table. "Well I say that's it's wrong!"  
"Finally, some sense." Zakuro said.

"No! Not that" Purin replied. "I totally disagree with the whole 'busy' thing! I say he's hiding something!"

"Like?" Zaukro asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well... I am not the one to make accu...acuu... acuusa-hey-"

"Accusations..." Lettuce helped.

"I KNEW THAT!" Purin shouted, dabbing her finger in Lettuce's direction.

Zakuro chuckled.

"What?! It's true! I was getting there...it was just that I...I..."

"Uh huh..." Zakuro smiled.

"I...yeah... Anyway!" Purin laughed and put one hand behind her head. "Moving on!"

She then got back into her serious pose. "I am not the one to make- point the finger- _**but**_I think Masaya is totally up to something!"

"Need I ask again?" Zakuro said. "...Like?"

"Well, you know!" Purin's nose soon oozed out mucus and her eyes closed half way. "The sneaky sneaky kissy kissy mm mm hubba hubba dubby dodo naughty waughty behind back thingy! Na no da!"

"You mean cheating?"

"Yeah! That's it?! Woah Zakuro, you're almost as smart as Lettuce!"

Just then everyone dropped backwards, except Corina, who just politely drunk her tea.

--

"Do you think she's right?" Ichigo asked, passing along a dish she had just washed.

"Who?" Zakuro replied as she took the dish and wiped it dry with a cloth.

"Purin, you know...About Masaya cheating one me." Ichigo's lips began to shake.

Zakuro saw this and laughed, "No, of course not." She said half heartedly.

"Then why is he acting this way? And don't tell me he's busy because I've heard it all before!"

"Err... Okay." Zakuro said, raising an eyebrow. "Look, why don't you just ask him?"

"I can't do that!" Ichigo screamed.

Zakuro sighed, dried the

plate and crashed it into another pile of plates. "Well, you either do it..." She closed her eyes. "Or forever hold your peace and allow him to do whatever he is doing..."

Ichigo froze.

--

"Ichigo..." Moe called. Ichigo sat at her school desk, with her chin sitting in the palm of her hand, staring into space. "Ichigo..." Moe repeated, only this time waving her hand in her friend's face.

"Ichigo!" She poked. "Argh! Dammit what's wrong with you!" Moe screamed before turning to walk off.

"Huh? Wha-Moe?!"

Moe turned around and knelt down again by Ichigo's desk. "Oh, it's _now _you want to answer me?!"

Ichigo somehow blushed. "Sorry...But hey! You know how I am in the mornings..."

Mow nodded. Soon Ichigo's mood went down.

"Moe? Have you seen Masaya anywhere? I wanna ask him something..."

"Masaya? Oh, I saw him this morning out in the playground sitting on the benches next to the school shed..." Moe sighed as she remembered when she saw him.

"Anyway! I went to the mall yesterday and found a really cute top, it's purple with grapes on it and their so cute! You should see it, it was totally on-" Moe turned to Ichigo's sit to find it empty, she then heard a sound and turned around to find the classroom door swinging.

"-sale?"

--

Masaya sighed as he relaxed on the bench in the playground, with the sun boring into him.

He sat silently and stared blankly ahead of him. He sighed.

"Masaya..." He heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see Ichigo standing there, with a hint of sadness on her face. He then turned back around, staring into space again...Almost like he chose not to notice her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you..." Ichigo said, planning to rotate herself and leave.

He sighed, turned _back _around and gave a half smile and tapped the space beside him.

Ichigo walked over and sat there. Masaya then resumed looking into space with the same blank expression. Ichigo sat in silence beside him, hesitant about whether she should talk or not.

She followed his glance and she too ended up staring into space with hurt eyes. What happened to that feeling between them? She still had her feelings for him but it ached somehow.

Ichigo took a deep breath and was just about to speak when Masaya beat her to it.

"Im sorry..."

Ichigo looked at him. "Wha?"

"I said I'm sorry..."

Ichigo smiled. Masaya's eyes slowly watered, he gave her a quick glance before returning to the empty playground. "Masaya..."

"I've been really mean to you."

"It's okay. I understand." At that point Ichigo leant over and gave Masaya a hug.

He froze. His face full of shock, he felt numb for a split second.

Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of her head on his shoulder, the feel of his every breath, his scent. She missed hugging him. But the feeling ended very quick as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Masaya had pushed her off. She frowned and blinked at him, almost coming to tears.

Masaya stood up and put one hand in his pocket, he began walking off.

"See you after school by the gate..."

--

Ichigo walked through the hallways as the school bell still continued to ring in her ears and the people around her moved about trying to leave the school as fast as they could to enjoy the rest of their day. She reached the school playground and was almost to the other side when something clung to her arm and began dragging her.

"Come on! We haven't got much time!"

"Masaya?!"

Masaya dragged her out of the school and around the corner where there was a Taxi waiting for them. Before Ichigo could say anything she was pushed into the vehicle.

--

**I was gonna do the next part but I thought I'd end here. Sorry if my paragraphs are rubbish. I tried. Like I said please give me tips and all that stuff. Need about 5 reviews before I can continue. 5 full detailed reviews about how I need to improve. Oh yeah and I'm, sorry if chap was boring... And another thing... I promise Ryou and Kishu will come in soon.**

**Thanks Yall!**

_**Tempz99 **_


	3. You can put the Blame on me

**OOC WARNING! But ah well, why do you think it's called Fanfiction? Sorry people. I know you all won't like this chapter… Masaya is not himself but that's what my story is about… He changes his character.. So yeah…Sorry. R&R.**

"Masaya...I don't like it here." Ichigo commented as she sat on the bed.

"Don't worry. This is only to give us a break." Masaya gave her one of his winning smiles. She melted. She had to admit, she was very vulnerable at times. Masaya locked the door behind him and came to sit beside Ichigo. There was an awkward silence. Masaya cursed and muttered.

_I can't do it... _Masaya thought. Ichigo smiled at him. "I'm so happy we're back together Masaya!" Ichigo reached out for the second time today to hug him but he stood up fast. Ichigo blinked at the air in front of her. "What's wrong now, Masaya?!"

"I'm going to sit on the sofa…" He walked past Ichigo. "You're too close." He said as he slumped down onto the sofa, his back towards Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. She refused to say anything, worrying they might get off on the wrong foot again. There was a long pause.

Ichigo got up and slowly walked to Masaya who seemed to be frozen. He hadn't moved an inch. She stood in front of him.

"Masaya…" She almost whispered. "If you don't want me just say…." She turned around, her back facing him. "I can't let you…No; I _won't_ let you hurt me like this…"

There was a long pause. "I-" She was stopped by the arms that wrapped around her.

"Shhh…" Masaya whispered into her ears. Ichigo fell limb in his arms, her legs gave way. Yet her back seemed to stiffen awkwardly as she felt something rub up against her. She gulped. Masaya then knew what was wrong with her. He released her.

"Ichigo…" She faced him in response.

"Do you love me?" He said as he began to walk forward. Ichigo walked backwards, she didn't want him to get too close.

"Why?" He almost seemed to cry.

"Why what?" She said nervously.

"Why are you walking away from me?" He asked.

"I'm-Waaa!" She tripped and fell onto the bed. Her eyes shut tight. The light soon seemed to darken as his shadow came over her. "Ichigo…"

She opened her eyes slowly. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah… But Masaya, could you get off… This is a bit awkward…"

He went down closer, his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent. His cheek rubbed against her for a few seconds. Then he lightly brushed his lips onto her cheeks.

"Ichigo," He said right in her ear. "I'm being serious. Do you love me?"

"I know you're being serious." Her voice breaking. "I love you…."

There was a pause. He raised himself higher so that he was facing her.

"I've been waiting for the right time to say this but… I think it's rather now or never…"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean? What did you wanna say?"

"I…" He took a deep breathe. "I…I want to have sex."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo breathed into his face. "Masaya? Are you sure of what you're saying? I mean did you hear what you just said?! I mean-"

Masaya covered her mouth with one hand and leaned in closer.

"I understand every word of what I'm saying and I'm being serious."

"B-B-But!" Masaya removed his hand from Ichigo's mouth. "Masaya! This isn't like you…No, not at all. Something's wrong…. What is it? Is it-"

"There is nothing wrong!" He almost growled. Ichigo gulped. Masaya lowered his head. "I knew you'd say this…" He shook his head.

"But Masaya! Haven't you listen to Ms. Emi in class? Haven't you heard about all the stories and the consequences that follow? Haven't you been thinking at all?!"

"Look…" He said as he looked her in the eye. "I had been thinking about it for some time now… We're sixteen now Ichigo, we've been together for 3 whole years… You can trust me, there's nothing to worry about."

"Bur Ms. Emi said-"

"Ugh!" He rolled of her and at the edge of her bed while Ichigo sat up. He muttered something about 'But's' and 'If's' and really annoying excuses before sighing.

"We're old enough Ichigo."

"So?"

"But you said you loved me back!"

"I no but that's not fair!"

"We're old enough!!!"

"So?"

"We can…There's nothing to feel guilty about when we're doing it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have these feelings…."

"What type of feelings?"

"You wouldn't understand… It's a guy thing…"

"Why wouldn't I understand?! I mean….Oh! Oh my…."

"Yeah…"

The conversation went dead for a while…

--

--

--

"Dammit, and I was so prepared." He slapped himself across the forehead.

"Prepared?"

Masaya reached under the pillow and pulled out a red square shaped object with a circle shape sticking out. Ichigo recognised it from one of their lessons.

"Condoms?" Ichigo said dumbly.

"Strawberry." He added as he threw it behind him, towards her.

_Was he that serious? _She thought. Of course she loved him a lot but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet…It was all too fast and too awkward. She didn't feel the same around him anymore.

She poked the packet and shrieked. She can't believe he actually got hold of that. What exactly was going through his mind at the time? What made him think he could just get them to do it at once? Was he taking advantage of her? No, he couldn't have. Not Masaya. He's just too _innocent _for that. Or is he?

"Masaya…It's getting late." Her throat began to ache.

"Go…It doesn't matter." He said coldly.

She got up slowly and walked to the door. "A-A-Are we still-" She began.

"Yeah…"

Her throat began to ache again and tears poured down her cheeks as the door shut firmly behind her.

--

"Hey Ichigo!" Said Moe.

"Oh…Hi."

"I was waiting for you at the school gate yesterday! You didn't show up."

"Huh? Were you expecting me?"

"Like no duh! I was walking your way! I had to go to my aunt's…. She's got the flew so I wanted to support her by helping take care of the little brats."

"Oh…Hey! Do you know what lesson we have next?"

"Guess." Moe told her with a half disgusted look on her face.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo heard someone call her from afar. She looked back to see Masaya smiling. Ichigo's lips trembled. _He probably isn't talking to me…. Is he pissed? How is he going to react?_

"Hey Masaya!" Moe greeted.

"Err… Ichigo, aren't you going to greet me back?"

"Huh?" She snapped back into reality. "Oh, right. Hi, Masaya."

_How could he act so normal?_

"Both got your books for next lesson?" He smiled.

"Yeah! I sure do!" Said Moe.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo?!"

"Sorry… I haven't got them yet…. I'll just be going to my locker now." She said as she began to walk away, despite the fact that her legs were shaking.

_Why was he doing this?_

--

_I can't believe it. _Ichigo cried into her pillow in bed.

_I say I love him yet I can't give him what he wants. Is it my fault? I'm being such a cry baby. Masaya is right, I mean, he has never lied to me right? Ms. Emi told me that sex is something to be done between two people that love each other. I love Masaya…Of course I do, but why doesn't it feel right? I don't feel I'm ready. Maybe he hates me. Maybe I'm being stupid. He's never going to talk to me again and it's my entire fault. But… I couldn't help the reaction I had yesterday…It was all too sudden. I mean…I wasn't even expecting it…I wasn't prepared. And yet he has the guts to come in next day with that smile… Now I know… There's more to that friendly smile. Something else, something deep…. A little too deep. Argh! Masaya! How could you do this to me?! Now I'm the bad one yet…yet….Oh my gosh I'm so confused… I just need some time… Yeah, that's it… Some time… If only he understood. But what if that smile was to cover his anger? But, if I do love him, I should have the same feelings at him right? But… why don't I feel the same way? Did I hurt him? Or did he hurt me?_

She sighed…

_Masaya… Just what am I going to do with you now? I just don't want to lose you._

_But I can't do something I honestly don't want to do…_

_But then again…I'm a fool for love._

**Please review…Give your honest opinion…I'm not crushed by your criticism… Give tips/advice….Btw I think Masaya has some Issues… o0**

_**Tempz99**_

--


	4. Pure Pressure

"Guys

**Sorry for the long wait. I ain't going to lie… But Masaya is waaaaaaaaaayyy OOC in this. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother continuing to fuck up his character…. Oh yeah and by the way… a special someone most of you like FINALLY appears… Not sure if his entrance is good but ah well… Do comment on that. Please. R&R**

"Guys." Ms. Emi began, her eyes glowing. "Even though I had been advised to wait at least half a term to even inform you about these, I believe you all have progressed in these few weeks that I have taught you all about Sex and it's advantages/disadvantages." Ms Emi carried on, murmuring under her breath.

"….Yeah! So anyways…As I mentioned before I had taught you all (especially the girls) about parenting and birth control…" Ms. Emi Then looked around the class and then smiled.

"Well… In a few days time I believe all of you will be expecting to have babies!"

The class blinked.

"Not real babies of course! Heavens forbid! Well…At least not at this age."

Ichigo then glared at Masaya.

_Babies…I…I always wanted to have babies with Masaya…But that's for when we're older and married! Not now… When we have so many years of school a head of us… _

Ichigo sat up straight and let out a sigh.

"Anyone heard of 'Living Dolls'? Fake Babies?"

The whole class moaned. Ms. Emi put a big bright smile on her face.

"Ah Yes! Those annoying, moaning, groaning, incredibly realistic babies! Isn't that great?!"

And then there was silence….

"Okay…" She took a breathe. "Well, they'll arrive soon and they're also going to be of help for your assessment. Not only that but I shall inform you of the partnership you will need for this assessment."

The bell rung.

"Okay guys! That's all for today. See you next lesson!"

--

Ichigo grunted as she thought of today's lesson on her way home.

_Masaya knows how I feel about my future with him… He knows I'm planning on having his kids… What if he uses that excuse against me to get me into bed with him?_

_But… Masaya wouldn't do that right? He loves me…. He cares for me…_

_**Yeah right! He cares for you so much that he'd rush you into a HOTEL and try to fuck you! **_**– **_Nya! Don't tell me I'm gonna have that Angel vs Devil fight in my head again… _

Ichigo then turned a corner.

_I might not win this battle… We're hardly half way through and I'm already turning weak. But Masaya should understand…I just can't do this… I don't think he'll really use the 'baby' subject against me, would he? Or am I just thinking ahead?! _

_Am I? Am I Not? Am I? Am I Not?! _

"NYA!!" Ichigo screamed as she dropped her bags and held her head. "I don't know what to do! Why should I even bother! Babies are babies! Him using it against me won't work! I won't give in!" She held her breath for a few seconds before trying to breathe normally again. She then bent down to gather her books that had dropped out of her bag.

"Did someone mention _babies_?" A voice said. Just then a shadow blocked her sunlight. Ichigo put her bag on her back and then immediately looked up.

"Kisshu! Now is not the time!" She gritted her teeth as she walked past him.

He grinned and turned to watch her.

"Look, why don't we just make things simpler?" He suggested as he followed her.

"Whatever gender the baby comes out…We'll just mix our names together and give it the name…"

Kisshu then floated backwards with his arms folded behind his head. "If it's a girl we could name is Kishigo… Boy, then we'd name it Ichi- Err… Something…" He chuckled. "God Ichigo, You're so smart… Why didn't I think of it sooner… Babies.

_Our _babies." He sighed. "I can see the future already…"

"You're such an idiot! I swear you are!"

"Huh?! What's wrong Kitty Kat?" He frowned.

"Need a hug?" He got down onto ground level and immediately grabbed her wrist and dragged her till she turned and got so close that her chest hit his… Maybe they were a little too close…

"Or a kiss?" Kisshu grinned.

"Let…Go…Of…Me!" Ichigo growled.

Kisshu then held her close to him and pushed her against a near by way.

"Hm…Why does this feel different?" He asked aloud as he rubbed his body slightly against her.

He looked down under her shirt. "Aww! Did Kitty kat forget to wear her bra today?!"

"NYAAAAAAA!" Ichigo screamed. _This…could not be happening to me right now!!_

"Kisshu! Get off me!" She pushed Kisshu away causing him to stumbled backwards. He let out a chuckle. He then put his hand to his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. "Very soft…" He opened his eyes. "And delicate…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KISSHU! YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" She clenched her fists. "I _am _wearing a bra for your information! It's just the material that was used to make it has changed! Argh!" She explained, remembering that she went shopping just a few days back. She couldn't resist but buy this cute pink silk bra…so yeah…

Kisshu still grinned and stared at her chest, noticing how attracted he was to the way they bounced to her every move.

"Stop looking!" She screamed. Ichigo blushed as she covered her chest.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu was suddenly in front of her. He held her chin up so their lips were a few inches apart.

"W-W-W-What?" Ichigo hesitated. Kisshu's warm breathe on her.

Kisshu winked. "What colour are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Ugh!" Ichigo swung her hand and gave Kisshu a slap before running off.

Kisshu rubbed his cheek before jumping up and disappearing.

"Later kitty…."

--

"Hey! – Sorry I'm late everyone!" Ichigo said as she entered café Mew.

"Hmpt." Mint simply replied before taking another sip of her tea.

"What's your excuse this time?" Ryou asked.

"I had to go home and drop off my bag and on the way I just had a few…small…. Encounters… Heh, nothing big.. But yeah, I'm sorry."

Ryou glared at her. "Okay. As long as you're here."

Ichigo swore Ryou gave her a little smile.

"Now you can get back to work…" He said coldly.

"Ichigo! Na No Da!"

"Pudding! What's up?"

"Nothing but total _chaos!_" She screamed. "Do you know how many customers left today all because we were one waitress short! Na! No! Daa!"

Ichigo scratched the back of her head. "Heh. Sorry everyone."

Lettuce smiled. "It's okay… Hey Ichigo, wanna help me give out the cup cakes to Table 4?"

"Sure!" Ichigo smiled and went off with Lettuce.

Everyone soon got back to work.

--

It was closing time at Café Mew.

Only Ryou and Keiichiro were left behind.

They were in the kitchen.

Keiichiro was finishing off a cake he was making.

Ryou was watching.

"Ryou…"

"What?"

"What do you consider doing when the Mew project is over?"

Ryou muttered and shrugged. "Dunno."

"You _do _know it'll be ending soon? Evil can't conquer forever. Heh."

"…Yeah."

"Uh huh. So, what do you have considered? As you can see, I want to carry on baking cakes… Maybe make a really BIG business out of this."

Ryou gave a small chuckle. "Yeah… Can see that happening."

Keiichiro smiled. Then there was an awkward silence.

And then that's when Ryou began to wonder…

"Hey Keiichiro, what do you see me doing after the Mew Project?"

Keiichiro got a tube of pink icing and began squeezing it over his already white covered raspberry jam cake. He smiled to himself as he replied.

"I don't know. Maybe find a woman you love, get married, have kids… You know, just a happy life…"

Ryou's eyes shot wide open. "G-G-Get married?!"

Keiichiro stopped decorating and turned to look at him. He nodded.

"Yup. I can see it… You're a really nice guy."

"Umm…Okay." Ryou put his fingers through his hair.

Keiichiro then turned back to decorate his cake again.

Ryou checked the time.

"Damn. I gotta go type something up… talk later."

"Alright. Bye."

Just as Ryou was about to walk out of the kitchen he turned and said.

"….By the way, if I ever get married. You're making my cake."

Keiichiro smiled as the door closed and Ryou was gone.

--

"Hey Ichigo…" Came a weak voice.

Ichigo blinked. "Hey Masaya…" Ichigo looked down…

"Oh My Gosh! What happened Masaya?!"

Masaya stood there with a limp and a bandage around his left knee.

"Practise…"

"Oh!" Ichigo glanced at the bandage. It didn't look like a professional had done it.

"And despite this pain you decided to do the bandage yourself?! Come on! We've gotta take you to the nurse's office!

"No I'm fine…Really."

"I don't care!"

Ichigo put Masaya's left arm around her, his hand dangling off her shoulder. She then put her right arm around his hip and they hopped/walked to the nurse's office.

Ichigo slid the door open, letting them both inside.

The door automatically slid back shut.

Before Ichigo could get Masaya to sit on the patient's she felt his hand go down her top… into her bra and…

"NYA!" She pushed him from his side. Masaya fell onto the bed.

Ichigo then remembered his knee. "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry." She raised her hands in defence.

"It's cool." He said. He simply got up and took a few steps forward.

"What the-?!" Ichigo was confused. It took her a while before she finally knew what was going on.

She gasped. "How could you! You tricked me!"

Masaya removed the bandage and walked up to Ichigo.

"Why don't you wanna…"

"Because I said so!"

"But you love me…Don't you?"

"Yeah…but. I…"

Masaya then reached for her left breast again.

"STOP!" She tried to run past him and then bumped into the bed, landing on it. _God I'm such a klutz!_

She sat up, she could feel the pressure on her. Tears were pouring down her cheek.

Her face buried in her hands.

Masaya kneeled down in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

_Are you serious?_

"I don't like this…" Ichigo sobbed. "You don't understand… I don't want to do this."

"But Ichigo… It'll be great."

"No!"

"Just this once. No one is around."

"Huh?" Ichigo raised her head. "Where's the nurse?"

"She's not in today."

"I can't believe this…"

Masaya sighed… "But…Didn't you like it when I-"

"No!"

"Hand down your-"

"No!"

"Not even-"

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!"

Masaya backed away.

"YOUR NOT BEING FAIR! ALL YOUR THINKING ABOUT IS YOURSELF! THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU MASAYA! YOU'D NEVER EVER FORCE ME TO DO SOMETHING SO…SO…SO DISGUSTING!"

"…" Masaya thought for a while. "You _really_ don't wanna do this?"

"NO!" Masaya rubbed her hand with his hand.

"Sorry. Please stop crying."

Ichigo still let the tears out.

"Look," He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to keep asking you for sex anymore…"

"Really?" Ichigo's head shot up. Gullible.

"Yeah…You're right. I shouldn't be pressuring you. I should give you time. Sorry."

"It's okay…" She began wiping her tears.

"But there's one thing…" He began.

She hesitated.

"Um, carry on…"

"I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"It's kind of…well, it's not it' but its 'it'."

"Huh?!"

Masaya leaned in and whispered some words to Ichigo.

She went pale.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Please Ichigo…"

"No."

"That will keep me going for a long time… I'll be able to wait for you afterwards. I promise."

"No."

"Are you going to keep saying no again?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Silence…

Ichigo looked at Masaya, she saw his sadness. Why was she so soft?

_Maybe it won't be that bad… He said it's not really sex after all… But, then again Ms. Emi mentioned something about this…If only I could remember._

"Fine." She simply said. "I'll do it."

Masaya raised his head. "You'll …"

"No. I'm not going to do that…" She sighed. Something didn't feel right. "I'm- We're going to have sex."

"Ichigo, honestly if you don't want to-"

"No Masaya… I want to."

Another silence…

"Cool." He got up and stood in front of Ichigo.

She gulped.

"Are you sure you're willing to do it?"

_No, no, no, no and NO! _

"Yes."

Masaya then took a step closer to her and unzipped his trousers. He then pulled them down revealing his grey boxers. Ichigo sighed. She had second thoughts.

_Too late to back down… _

Masaya let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his boxers…

Before he could lower them down enough…

The door slid open…

**Wonder who walks in… Please review people. Means a lot. I know chapter sucks… don't make me regret it even more.**

_**Tempz99**_


	5. Rightfully Mine

**Hey People! Thanks so much for reviews! I think this chapter hasn't got much in it but it's better than nothing eh?**

The woman gave a loud scream.

"Oh." She sighed. "How did you kids get in here?"

"I-I-I" Ichigo blushed, she looked right in front of her to see no one there. "Whaaa-?"

"Thanks for helping me get here Ichigo." She heard a voice from beside her.

She turned and saw Masaya sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

He then turned to the woman. "My legs hurt so she brought me hear to see you."

"Oh." The woman then took off her backpack and removed her uniform from it. She was the school nurse. She then went over to her desk and opened a few drawers.

Ichigo scratched the back of her head. She was totally confused. Wasn't Masaya in front of her pulling down his – never mind.

Ichigo blinked then looked down on Masaya, his hand covering his fly- it was still open. His fingers were slowly pulling them back up again.

"So, what's wrong with you?"

Ichigo then saw this as an excuse to leave.

Masaya saw this and tried to think fast. He wasn't going to let Ichigo escape _that _easily.

"I was in practise and then I tripped over… Nothing serious."

The nurse eyed him and the bandages scattered all over the floor.

"And these came from?"

"Oh- my friend thought I had a serious accident and wrapped it around me. I took it off since I wasn't injured that bad…"

The nurse nodded. "Well- okay. If you say so. You seem fine to me anyway…"

Masaya smiled anxiously.

"Okay. You can go."

--

Ichigo breathed in heavily as her running came to a halt, her hand on the wall and other on her chest. _I thought I'd never get away from him! _She thought as she tried to catch her breath.

"So close!"

Ichigo almost skipped a heartbeat. She looked up to see Masaya looking down on her.

"She almost caught us."

"Uh huh." Great! Now he managed to catch up with her.

As soon as they caught their breath, Masaya grabbed her hand and began dragging her along.

"Come." He said.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and allowed him to lead the way.

--

"The…Janitors Closet?"

Masaya hummed a small 'yes' tone.

"What are we going to do here?"

"Guess..." He simply replied as he pushed the door open.

Ichigo sighed. _Just when I thought I could escape this. _

She walked past Masaya and into the closet. It was small with a mop on the side, a few shelves containing cleaning products, dust bunnies here and there and random nails and screw drivers.

Before she could take another breath, the door closed, bringing back darkness, Ichigo was spun around and her back slammed against the wall.

She felt Masaya's arms wrap around her, one hand rubbing her backside.

She could feel his breath on her neck, and something hard rubbing against her thigh.

She blushed as Masaya began to kiss her neck while at taking in her scent.

"Masaya…Stop. Wait. Please, go easy on me." Ichigo whispered.

"Mmm… I love you." Masaya said, ignoring Ichigo's demand.

Just before Masaya could reach her lips, a silent melody began to play.

_Thank you God! _Ichigo screamed inside her head.

She pushed Masaya off. He stumbled back and looked blankly into darkness where she was. "I've got to take this call."

Masaya rolled his eyes, which Ichigo didn't see.

He then fiddled around for the light switch.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo! We need your help! Alien Alert somewhere behind your school area. You're the nearest one so we thought we'd get you on the job. The others are coming!" Ryou shouted down the phone.

"Alright!"

Masaya found the switch and flicked it.

Ichigo looked up to see Masaya chewing on his lips. He glared at her and mouthed 'who?'

Ichigo put up her index finger, telling him to wait.

"Good. Now get to it." Ryou demanded.

The phone was then cut off.

Ichigo smiled before looking up.

"Look, I've got to go!" She said as she tried to walk past Masaya, who grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"What about…"

"Look." Ichigo explained. "I've seriously got to go! There's an emergency! This can wait!"

She then yanked her hand away form him and walked off.

Masaya sighed.

--

"Kisshu!"

He immediately spun around.

"Why, hello there kitty ka-"

Ichigo jumped onto him and gave him a big hug.

"You saved me!"

"I have?" He looked confused.

"Yeah." She grinned. "Look, it's a long story… I can't believe for once your 'invasions' actually became a life saving thing!"

"It... it has?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah!"

Kisshu scratched his chin before allowing a big grin to appear on his face.

"Does that mean I get a prize… kitty?" He asked seductively as he leaned in, his lips puckered.

"Ugh!" She pushed at him. "Don't ruin the moment!"

She watched as he stumbled back and dropped onto the ground.

She chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"The usual…Watching you." He told her as he got up and rubbed his behind.

_The usual? _Ichigo thought to herself. "Hey! What do you mean _the usual_? Do you do this all the time?"

"Err…Kind of." Kisshu smile then turned to a frown. "I'm not really pleased that you still hang around with that human."

Ichigo stared past him. _Neither am I._

"Well….It's my life! I can do what I want!"

Kisshu held up Ichigo's chin. "Same here." He said before pressing his lips onto hers.

Before Ichigo could _kick _him off he jumped up into the air.

"I'll come back for my _prize_… I guarantee that I won't forget." He then gave a wink and vanished.

"ICHIGO!" Voices called.

Ichigo turned to look over her shoulder.

Zakuro, Pudding, Mint and Lettuce were running up to her.

"Where's he at?! Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!" Pudding screamed.

"Ichigo." Zakuro called. "Where is he?"

"Just left…" She simply said.

"What?" Mint seemed confused. "Didn't he do any damage? Or was he hitting on you again?"

Ichigo shrugged lazily. Mint rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Zakuro said. "Since everything's clear it's best we go back to café mew. The customers are getting impatient these days."

"Whaa?! Go back to Café Mew?! I still have classes!" Ichigo told her.

"So? Tell them you had a Doctors appointment or something." Zakuro grinned.

--

Ichigo let out a big sigh as she threw herself onto a near by chair.

What a day.

Just when she thought after school hours were hard.

Just then Mint walked in with her regular cup of tea and sat down at a table nearby.

If Ichigo had stayed in school she would've walked in by now to see Mint already there.

"Hey Mint."

"Hmpt."

"What?"

"Now you know how much we suffer when you're not around."

"Whatever. The only reason there's suffering is because you're always out back waiting for your flipping kettle!"

"The kettle doesn't take that long and besides, tea is good for you."

Just before Ichigo could comment, the Café Mew doors swung open.

In walked Masaya.

"Fuck!" Ichigo whispered to herself.

Mint grinned. _I'm guessing they'd want some alone time._ She thought as she got up and walked away, leaving her empty tea cup behind.

_No, no, no! Mint please don't go! _Ichigo screamed in her head, she tried to meet eyes with Mint so that she could make some sort of sign.

Masaya smiled as he walked up to Ichigo's table and sat down.

"Hey."

"…Hm." Ichigo muttered.

"So, was _this _the emergency?"

"Heh, well. You know how it is at the cafe."

Masaya simply nodded.

"So, I'm guessing we can have some time together later?"

"Yeah… Later." Ichigo muttered.

"Okay, I guess I'll just wait her-"

"No!" Ichigo jumped up out of her seat. "No! Don't wait here! Don't you have that science project to hand in tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Masaya shrugged. "It doesn't matter really, I guess."

"Y-Y-Yes it does!" Ichigo told him, she turned him around and began pushing him towards the Café Doors.

"If I were you I'd get to it!"

Masaya tried to stumble back a bit, to stop Ichigo from pushing him. He spun around once he reached outside the Café.

"What's up with you today? Why the rush?" Masaya asked, scrunching up his face slightly.

"No Rush! It's just you need to do your project."

"Don't worry about it! If someone is going to get into trouble it's me! Not _you_."

"But still! I care!" Ichigo told him.

Masaya sighed.

"Masaya, I'll talk to you later okay? Now is not the time!"

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he turned to walk away. Did he give up that easily?

Ichigo was just about to give a sigh of relief until –

"Ichigo, I'll see you later?" Masaya turned around for the last time to say before turning back and jogging off.

Ichigo then breathed out and twitched. "See…Me…Later?"

Seems he just won't give up. "Ugh!"

"What's the rush?" A voice asked from behind.

Ichigo turned to see Ryou leaning against a wall inside the Café.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, why did you send him away so soon? Isn't he your _boyfriend?_" Ryou asked.

"Yeah but… I-He-Just-Ugh! What's it to you?!"

He shrugged. Ryou unfolded his arms, got off the wall and put one hand on his hip.

"Dunno, just curious." He told her. "You're usually the one that goes 'googoo gaga' on him and wants him to be by you 24/7. Now you're pushing him away? Seems a little odd to me."

"Googoo gag a?" Ichigo repeated in question.

Ryou chuckled. "You know what. Nevermind."

He turned to walk off, leaving Ichigo staring after him.

"Just get back to work."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed at Ryou's annoying order.

--

Ichigo stared down upon her wrinkly fingers and pale nails as she walked the lonely streets of night. She was on her way home form the café. "I should've never taken Lettuce's place in Kitchen Duty."

Ichigo frowned at the state of her fingers and buried them deep into her pockets and carried on walking. She could hear the wind dance along with the tree leaves.

"Oh my gosh!" Ichigo exclaimed. She took her bag from school off her back and put it down in front of her. Opening it, she flicked through the bag.

"Is it only now that my brain reminds me that I could've left _my_ project plan sheet in school?" She asked herself remembering the time when she reminded Masaya of his.

Ichigo's hands dug deeper into her bag trying to find a light blue sheet.

"I swear I-"

_Shuffle._

Ichigo noticed a sudden change in the sound of movement coming from the trees and bushes near by. Her head shot up. She squinted her eyes, trying to look deeper, beneath the trees. So many shadows, how could she spot anything out of the ordinary?

She was then brought back into reality and noticed she was alone, on the street next to a bunch of trees surrounding a park in the middle of them like a fence.

"You know what…" She told herself as she quickly closed her bag and put it on her back. "I'll check at home."

With that she began walker quicker, getting spooked by the darkened world she walked in.

As she walked, from the corner of her eye she should see each bush she walked past shuffle, as if making a Mexican wave. Frightened, she walked even faster, making her footsteps loud. _Dammit._

She then walked and walked until she reached the beginning of two paths. The path to the park, the _safe _way she usually took on a night like this, One. A deep dark alley way on which she never took, Two.

Ichigo sighed. Her safe route wasn't really _safe _anymore, since it was obvious someone or _something _was there, just _waiting _for her. The Alley Way just looked scary enough.

_But what the hey, I'm a Mew! _She thought to herself as she bravely walked into the alley way…

Ichigo gulped as she could only see one street lamp on, which was such a long distance from her. Her nostrils were flaring a lot, due to the strong stench of urine, weed and just plain damn dirty-ness.

She walked ever so stiffly, obviously not used to this area and scared to death.

Soon, the clicking of high-heels were heard, they seemed to be coming from behind her. Ichigo turned over her shoulder. A blonde lady walked past the alley way, it seemed she was obviously taking the park way. Ichigo frowned, she wish she knew the lady, so that she could walk with her and feel safe. But unfortunately, she didn't.

Ichigo turned back and began walking again and then – _CLUTTER, CLANG!_

She froze.

The sound of a can being kicked followed by a whisper- "Ishco"

Ichigo focused hard and studied the few syllables she could make out from the voice…

She gasped. "No…" She whispered. She had a strong feeling her name was being called.

She looked forward and saw that she was still quite far form the street lamp, which shone so dimly. She tried to ignore her surrounding and walked further, but this time a bit faster. _No time to waste…._ She kept repeating in her mind.

_CLING!_

The kicking of another can was heard from a distance. Ichigo jumped back.

Ichigo shot her head to the right, where the sound was coming from.

Out of the pitch black a small empty red can rolled towards her. Seemed like a can of coke. "Ichigo…" The voice seemed to haunt her.

She then seemed to sprint for that shining light at the end of the Alley.

_Clutter! Clang, bang! Wallop! Shh!_

Ichigo viciously kicked through the litter as her feet carried her as fast as they could to the light. She didn't care how much sound she made or who she attracted from the dark with such a sound. As long she could reach the light she would be fine. Safe and well away from t-t-that _thing _that was calling her.

"ICHIGO!" The owner of the voice seemed to be following behind her, the litter repeating its annoying and loud sounds.

Ichigo screamed as she reached for her pendant, getting ready to turn and face her enemy.

_THUD._

Just like a book thrown against a wall, Ichigo's _stalker _managed to jump in front of her causing her to hit against their chest and stumble back.

Ichigo looked up in fright at the dark figure in front of her, she looked down helplessly at her pendant that was now shattered on the ground.

"W-W-What do you want from me?"

"What's rightfully mine..." The person said before wrapping their arm around Ichigo's hip and slamming her against the wall.

**I know…Dry ending! Who is this person? What do they mean by 'what's rightfully mine'? Eh eh eh. **

**Please Review.**

**Oh yeah! And if you can, please check out my other story 'There was Once a You and Me' Another KxI get together. **

_**Tempz99**_


	6. At this time of night

**REALLLY SORRY! I was trying to make the chapter longer but I have a writer's block. This Is probably the most boring chapter in the whole story.**

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"You owe me a little something Kitty... Don't you remember?!"

Ichigo screamed.

The person loosened their grip from around her waist and stepped back a bit, allowing the lamp post near by to shine its dim light on their face.

"Hey Ichigo!" A smile crept onto their now clear face.

Ichigo went pale and almost choked. "KEIICHIRO?!"

**(A/N: Mwahaha! I bet you all were thinking someone else right?)**

"Heh heh." He grinned as he patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SCARING ME LIKE THAT?!"

"Erm, I don't know. I just saw you looking so paranoid in the alley way so I just thought I'd toy with you for a bit." He gave a smile before turning around to beginning to walk off.

"I was paranoid because of you!"

Keiichiro turned back around. "Hm?"

"What do you mean 'hm'?! You totally freaked me out! I mean, in the alley way too! With all the name whispering and all that, then you jump out an-"

"Name whispering?" Keiichiro asked, confused. "I didn't whisper any names."

"What do you mean you didn't whisper any names?!"

"I didn't. I only came when I heard you say: 'What do you want from me?' – At first I thought you were giving me attitude until I realised the look on your face and you seemed frightened. So I guessed you believed I was a stranger, I couldn't blame you… Its pretty dark. So, I decided to play along…"

Ichigo blinked. Before she could even speak, Keiichiro beat her to it.

"Anyway- I'll see you later eh? Don't stay out in these areas for too long."

He waved and once again flashed his innocent smile. "Bye now!"

And he was gone…

"B-B-But…" Ichigo froze when a thought dawned on her.

"If you didn't call me then who-"

A chuckle was heard before he emerged out of the alley way, joining Ichigo under the spotlight where Keiichiro had left her.

"I demand my prize now- kitty."

"KISSHU!" Ichigo almost jumped out of her skin.

He grinned from ear to ear, baring his teeth.

"Well, kitty, can I have my prize now?"

"Kisshu! I didn't promise you anything!"

"But I saved you didn't I? Don't I get something?!"

"NO!" Ichigo screamed at him before turning around and walking off.

Kisshu followed.

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"What part of no don't you understand?" Ichigo asked.

"The 'no'" Kisshu grinned. "I think a 'yes' is more understandable… don't you think?"

"Ha ha…very funny."

"I wasn't being funny kitty. I want my prize… A kiss to be more specific."

"Well guess what.? – Never gonna happen…"

Kisshu pondered for a while…

"Or how about –"

"-How about you just leave me alone?! How about everyone just fly away and stop demanding things to do with my body!"

"Ichigo-"

"HOW ABOUT EVERYONE JUST GIVING ME MORE TIME TO DECIDE FOR MY SELF WHAT I WANT TO DO AND _WHEN_ I WANT TO DO IT?!"

"Ichigo I-" Kisshu had then realised that his poor kitten had lost the plot. Something must've been bothering her…

"HOW ABOUT PEOPLE STOP POPPING UP IN RANDOM ALLEY WAYS AND SCARING THE HECK OUTTA ME?!"

"Ichigo?"

"OR HOW ABOUT-"

Kisshu laid peace onto her mouth with a seal lipped kiss.

After he felt the feeling of satisfaction he pulled away.

"How about I just leave you with a refreshing kiss?"

And with that Kisshu disappeared leaving a blushing, angry and screaming Ichigo behind.

"Adios Kitty."

--

"How about Saturday?"

"For the 4th – gazillionth time – no!"

Ichigo sighed into the phone. Can't Masaya take a hint?

"You promised…"

Ichigo frowned. "I know…" She cried/whispered into the phone.

"Promises aren't meant to be broken…" Masaya told her.

She was silent.

"So, when we gonna… you know?"

"I don't know."

Masaya sighed.

"Can we change the topic. Please?"

"Yeah." Masaya answered. He then thought for a while.

"Hey Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"How's your mum and dad?"

"Err.. their cool. They went to some party with their friends."

"Okay, you know what. I'll talk to you later. Got practise tonight." Masaya said all of a sudden.

"Ok. Bye…"

"Bye Ichigo."

Ichigo placed her phone on her desk and threw herself backwards onto the bed.

Then that's when it hit her.

_Since when did they do practise at this time of night? _

--

**I know. Really short chapter but I HAD to update! I didn't want to lose you guys… Is anyone willing to help me on this writer's block? **

**I had a friend to help me but for some reason I think she's retired – (frowns)**

**Sorry if thi chapter is disappointing. I tried…**

**I'll update soon. . . Well, at least try to. And I'll try to make it way longer and better! Because I know what I'm going to do for only one scene (grins) and it's very gripping! Mwahaha! But yeah…**

**So anyway, please review.**

**Love you all.**

_**Tempz99**_


	7. Busted!

**Omg! Sorry I took long... Had writers block and so on and yeah.. And had big exams. It's a little rushed. Flame me if you must!**

Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief as she laid back into the bath.

"I really needed this." She whispered to herself a she took in the sweet aroma of the strawberry spa essence.

_Today was way too much. I could've sworn that the person in the alleyway was Masaya. I was scared to death._

Ichigo put her fingers through her wet red locks.

_And just when I lay in my bath thinking its over – there's something inside telling me that Masaya will never leave me in peace. He just won't take no for an answer…_

--

He opened his small backpack to reveal the items he had packed just minutes after he came back. "Good. It's all in there." He said to himself as he zipped up the bag.

_I really didn't think it would have to come to this._

_But desperate times, call for desperate measures…_

He then put the bag onto his back and walked out of his house, into the night.

--

"Huh?!" Ichigo struggled to sit up, splashing about the water in the tub with her. She had almost drowned herself as the relaxing bath had caused her to doze off.

She glanced around. There was no clock in sight. She then raised her hands. No wrinkles. _Probably hasn't been that long. Besides, the water is still warm. I guess I'll stay in a little longer- and try not to doze off again. _

_--_

Ichigo walked into her bedroom with nothing but a pink towel wrapped around her.

She smiled. "I really needed that." She said as she realised all the stress from today had gone down the drain along with her bath water.

Ichigo went to her wardrobe to pick out her night gown and –

_Buzz, Buzz._

She glanced at the time.

11.36PM

"Who would be knocking at this time?" She continued the search for her night gown.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

"Coming!" Ichigo searched a bit faster for her gown. She refused to go answer the door in just a towel.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

Ichigo grunted. "Just hold on a second!" She fixed her towel, making sure it wouldn't drop before going to answer the door.

"Hel-Masaya?!" She stared at the boy in front of her.

"Hey Ichigo!" He grinned. He stared at her wet body wrapped in the pink towel.

Ichigo followed his gaze. _Oh my Gosh! I should've really looked harder for that gown… _

"I thought you had practise?"

"Na uh…It, uh – got cancelled… Yeah."

"Um okay…"

"So, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Huh? Oh right. Heh. Sorry." Ichigo just _had _to think fast.

"Oh wait! I just remembered. I'm a bit busy… Mum needs help with cooking you see I-"

"Aren't your parents at a party?" Masaya asked.

**BUSTED! **

"Oh, I completely forgot…" Ichigo said with a fake smile. "But, isn't it a bit late to visit?"

"Oh come on, I won't be that long." Masaya pleaded.

Ichigo sighed and stood aside, admitting defeat.

"What's with the rucksack thing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just has my practise clothes." He told her.

"Oh." Ichigo closed the door behind them.

Masaya walked into the hall and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ichigo offered politely.

He shook his head.

"Okay, well…Please spare me five minutes while I put on some clothes."

"Hm." Masaya replied before Ichigo disappeared up the stairs.

--

Ichigo huffed as she sat, arms crossed, onto the edge of her bed.

Just when she thought she could get a bit of sleep without any hassle.

She knew that Masaya came here for a certain reason, it was just too obvious.

Frowning she got up and walked to her wardrobe, reaching for the door knob she was just about to touch it when the lights turned off and she was yanked backwards – causing her heart to skip a beat. She looked down to see arms around her.

Kisses were placed up and down her neck and hands groped and caressed her breasts. "Stop."

No answer, but she could feel the caresses become more rough.

Kisses become harder; she could feel her whole body being forced to move towards the bed.

"Stop!" She tried to move away, but the force was stronger than she was.

Before she knew it she was thrown onto the bed. A male figure standing in front of her. Masaya.

"Masaya stop!" She got up but was pushed back down again.

His body soon came on top of her; she could feel his breath upon her neck again.

Ichigo squirmed underneath him, her tears forming.

_No… What is he trying to do to me…?_

Masaya roughly yanked down his bottoms and kicked them off, still trying to stay on top of Ichigo so that she couldn't leave.

"STOP!!!" Ichigo screamed. This wasn't the Masaya she knew and loved. What was happening?

Masaya unwrapped the towel that prevented him from feeling his body against hers and then got her arms and placed them above her head. From there, a sound of metal clanging together was heard and Ichigo felt an uncomfortable tightness around her wrists. She glanced up to find her wrists tied to her bed.

"Masaya what are you doing?!"

"You promised…" He simply replied.

"This isn't like you at all!" She screamed.

She was frustrated; she could easily get herself out of this mess by transforming but then again, doing that would blow her cover. So it was either, blow her cover and probably not be treated normally for the rest of her life or to rather allow what ever is happening to happen and live in regret and shame for the rest of her life…

She was about to scream again when she saw something shiny in Masaya's hand.

She looked up, meeting his eyes.

He brought the object in front of her face. A blade.

"Ichigo… You know I love you. But if I have to use it… I will not hesitate to."

She felt him push his pelvis into hers, making her feel something hard in his boxers rub against her pubic hair. Masaya leaned in, desperate kisses on her face.

Quickly turning away hoping to avoid his lips on hers, Ichigo looked at her side table where her pendant lay. It shone brightly in the moonlight that beamed in through the window. . .

Her tied hand dangled from the bed post, her middle finger just almost touching it.

She could _reach_ it…

_So it was either, blow her cover and probably not be treated normally for the rest of her life or to rather allow what ever is happening to happen and live in regret and shame for the rest of her life… _Words echoed in her mind.

Before she could blink she could feel her chin being held and her face being forced to face up.

"Look at me while I make love to you."

Masaya grinned as he took hold of one of Ichigo's breasts and began squeezing it.

Masaya got up off the bed and Ichigo felt lighter, her naked body exposed and the towel lay ruffled underneath her. She wanted to cover herself but every time she tried to move, the handcuffs seem to feel tighter around her wrists.

"This isn't making love!" She growled.

Standing over the bed, Masaya pulled down his boxers, allowing his throbbing and aching member to stand free.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." He almost chuckled. "I'll go nice and slow."

He then wrapped his hand around his member and began sliding it up and down in front of her and at the same time watching her helpless body handcuffed to the bed by her wrists.

Ichigo shut her eyes tight. The sight of him right at this moment sickened her. Masaya made her want to throw up. With her sight sense shut, her sound and feeling senses were much sharper. Ichigo could feel her stomach tossing and turning, she had goose bumps all over from his hot breath tickling her skin.

Soon a cold hand touched her inner thigh…

Just the thought of her losing her innocence this way made her angry, sad and annoyed. Especially when it's being taken form someone she loved – someone she _thought _understood her. Why was this happening?

She screamed and kicked her legs about, trying to move his hand away, but this only made him grabbed her thigh even harder. She felt him use his other hand and with the two separating her legs.

"P-P-Please…Stop…" Her voice shaking, she could feel the tears already falling sideways down onto her ears.

With his hands still on her thighs, he climbed onto the bed and lay on top of her again.

This time, she could feel every bit of him, nothing separating them. This was pure skin on skin. As she felt herself sink deeper into the bed she let out a scream. She could feel the blade from before digging into her side.

Noticing this, Masaya roughing yanked it from her side and tossed it on the floor.

He then moved upwards. Ichigo could feel something hot pressing at her entrance.

Him feeling the contact too, he moaned.

"SICK BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO DO THIS! WHY?! WHY?!" She kicked her legs again, the soles of her feet kicking Masaya's back. "WHY MASAYA?! WHY?!"

Masaya was silent for a while. This caught Ichigo off guard. He then looked up at her. Ichigo looked down and noticed something white in his hand.

"Don't worry." He smirked. "It'll be over before you know it."

And with that Masaya moved his hand towards her face. Then Ichigo saw what was in his hand, a handkerchief. With it inches apart from her face, she could already smell strong chemicals that were in it.

_He. He's… Drugged... th-.. _Her senses were fading. Looking up at him one last time, he saw him grinning like mad….

Then, she noticed a strange shadow behind Masaya…

It seemed to be…

Walking towards him…

"_Masa..." _

Without listening to her warnings, he smothered her with the drugged cloth, with only the hopes of silencing her… for the night.

Silence filling the room, he looked down, wanting to position himself.

But it wasn't long before he too was sent unconscious…

With a single blow to the head…

**People. I could've done so much better – I know. But I'm so stressed at this time and I know I MUST update my fics…. Sorry people. **

**Please review. Leave pointers and stuff…**

**Peace.**

**Pancakes-x (Previously known as Tempz99)**


	8. Important Author Note

Hey people! (Sorry the message is a bit rushed....its a lot of whining and total bull...)

I'm so sorry for the major delay..

ANNOYINGLY there was a huge fault with my computer and i thought i had saved the next chapter (for most my stories) on my memory stick but to my despair it was only saved on the computer.... and because of this 'major' fault – all my files were wiped off which irritates me so much because the chapter i had written was well structured and quite a long satisfying chapter if i may say so myself ...heh.

Now I need to re-plan everything.... since i don't remember what i had written before and this includes all plans for the chapters following the next one up till the end of the story....

I'm doing the best i can to recover things from my useless human brain...

but if any of you would like to contribute ideas for the next chapter please do so...

I suck, i know...

( Oh yeah and when i finally finish retyping the new chapters i'll replace this author note with the chapter...)

Thanks

(Grrr! Im so irritated right now.)


End file.
